


Your Warm Embrace

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The story of how Max became part of his Pack, and found his Mate soon after.





	Your Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this took me nearly a week to write because if exams, but the trainride home from uni is luckily always very fic productive for me xD
> 
> So next up will probably be some Seb/Kimi, or something more about little Lando (cos he's a cutie :3(or perhaps something about the Williams/Force India Pack :D )
> 
> Or let me know what else you want to read!!
> 
> As always, many thanks to all your comments for giving me ideas, and to AnaMachado who gave me the idea of the fights within the Mercedes Pack (and loads of other stuff!)<3 <3 <3 <3

Max looked at Kimi and Sebastian in the distance. The two Ferrari drivers were fussing over Pierre and Charles, the two youngsters grinning from their Pack’s attention. Max clenched his fists at his sides. He wanted something like that, no, he needed something like that. 

Kimi saw him looking and Max quickly averted his eyes. He flinched when he realised Kimi was walking over.

“Hello Max.” Kimi greeted. Max peeked up a little shyly.

“Hi.” he said hoarsely. Kimi had his hands in his pockets, most of his face hidden by his sunglasses.

“Me and the Pack are having a night in tonight. You want to come over too?” Max was surprised by the warmth in the Iceman’s voice. He smiled hesitantly.

“I’d li-”

“Max! What are you doing? Come back here!” Max flinched when he heard his father's voice. Kimi looked at Jos over Max’s shoulder and quickly pressed a slip of paper into Max’s hand. With a quick nod, Kimi left, just as his father’s hand tightly closed around Max’s shoulder.

“Don’t talk to him, you can’t trust anyone.” Jos snarled into his ear as they walked to the garage together. Max just averted his eyes and kept quiet. He had the distinct feeling Kimi and his Pack might be the only ones he could trust. 

~~

Max felt crying as he rushed away from his driver room. Yes, quali had not gone as he had hoped, but he was unsure what he had done to deserve his father screaming at him, fingers digging into his shoulder to make sure Max couldn’t leave.

A soft sob left his throat and he quickly pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head so his face was at least hidden. 

He didn’t know where to go. His father was still in the driver room, but he also had a key to Max’s hotel room…

Max’s unconsciously wrapped his fingers around the slip of paper in his pocket, and eventually pulled it out, realising Kimi had scribbled a hotel and room number on it. He swallowed thickly, briefly glancing back over his shoulder before making a decision.

If this offer meant what he thought it meant, he had to take it. This could be his only chance at finding a Pack, a real Pack.

~~

“Max, hello.” Kimi’s voice was warm again and Max instantly felt some of his nervousness slide away. Kimi let him into the room, and Max had not realised how late it was until he saw Seb curled up on the bed with Pierre and Charles, the latter two fast asleep, cuddled against one another.

“Sorry,I-” Max immediately started to apologize. Kimi shook his head.

“It’s fine.” he said. “You want some water?” he added. Max wordlessly nodded. Kimi shuffled away, leaving Max awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Max.” Seb called softly, petting the free space on the bed. Max walked over and sat down cross legged on the covers. Pierre turned around when he felt the weight on the mattress and groggily wiped at his eyes.

“Max?” he murmured, awkwardly scooting closer and leaning over Seb’s legs until he could rest his head on Max’s lap. 

Max let out a shuddering breath and gently carded his fingers through Pierre’s hair as his friend’s breathing evened out.

Kimi came back as well, handing Max a cold bottle of water before chuckling and brushing his fingers over Pierre’s cheek, the young Beta immediately cooing and snuggling into the touch. Charles opened his eyes at the sound and smiled.

“Hi Max.” Charles murmured, before snuggling closer to Seb’s side as the German held out his arm. Kimi leaned over to brush his fingers over Charles’s cheek as well before leaning in to softly kiss Seb.

Max looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Pierre moved away slightly to grab Kimi’s hand. Max should have known he could never be part of a Pack. He bit his lip and promptly got up, startling all the others.

“Max?” Kimi said softly, getting up. Max had his arms wrapped around himself, stubbornly not looking at them.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have interfered with Pack bonding.” Max whispered. Kimi sighed and reached out to gently touch his shoulder.

“That’s why we invited you. We want you to be part of the Pack too.” he said. Max drew in a sharp breath and looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes

“Really?” he asked, almost brokenly. Kimi nodded.

Max let out a sob and apprehensively shuffled over to Kimi, shuddering as the Alpha drew him into a gentle hug. 

“We’ve got you.” Kimi soothed, rubbing circles over Max’s shoulder. Max started crying and instantly felt Seb curl up with them as well, the Beta cooing softly at him. Then Pierre and Charles were there too and Max had never felt more safe, the feeling only making him cry more. 

“You’re part of a real Pack now, we will never hurt you.” Kimi said protectively. Max could only nod, closing his eyes as he let the comforting growls and cuddles wash over him.

He was safe. Finally.

~~  
Months later, Max had completely eased into his new Pack life. It hadn’t been easy at the start, especially with his dad, but it had slowly gotten better. He loved the Pack nights, where he could just curl up between the other four, where he knew he’d be safe.

It was on one of those Pack nights that things changed slightly. They were all cuddled on the bed, Max curled up against Kimi’s side with Pierre pressed against his back, the Frenchman snoring in his ear. Seb and Charles were on Kimi’s other side, Charles having thrown one arm over Kimi’s chest to clutch on to Max’s hand.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Max instantly whimpered, tensing and cuddling closer to Kimi. Kimi gently shushed him, knowing Max expected it to be his father.

“You’re safe.” he whispered, before untangling himself and getting up. The others had woken up now as well and Sebastian drew Max into his arms,allowing him to almost hide against his chest.

It was not Jos, but Valtteri who was on the other side of the door, an expression on his face that was so dejected that Max had to try hard to resist the urge to get up and hug him tightly.

“What happened?” he asked Valtteri, pulling him into the room.

“I can’t stay at that Pack anymore…” Valtteri said, before a sob fell from his lips. Max let out a whimper as well and quickly cuddled closer to Sebastian, the Beta kissing his temple. Charles and Pierre huddled close to them as well, unsure about what was going on.

Kimi hugged Valtteri, the younger Alpha crying silently as he clung on to him. 

“It’s okay.” Kimi soothed. “Stay here for the night.” he added. Max tensed at that and whimpered, his fingers digging into Seb’s arm. Sebastian allowed him to stay close, wrapping his arm around the Omega’s shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

Valtteri noticed Max’s discomfort and pulled away from Kimi, taking a few steps away from Max and the others.

“N-no, I can’t stay.” Valtteri mumbled, eying Max. Max swallowed thickly and peeked up from his place on the bed. 

“Y-you can stay.” Max told Valtteri softly. “I don’t mind.” Valtteri smiled gently and followed Kimi to the bed. Seb and Kimi made sure Val and Max weren’t too close to each other, knowing it might upset them. 

Max was now cuddled up with Charles and Pierre, Seb near them to keep an eye on the boys. Kimi was curled around Seb’s back, nuzzling his Beta’s neck as Seb purred contently. Valtteri was on Kimi’s other side, not making a move to join in on the bonding, because he knew he didn’t belong to this Pack.

“Valtteri.” Kimi suddenly said. “What happened to your Pack.” he asked, turning over slightly to look at the younger Finn. Valtteri shrugged.

“Lewis and Nico are only fighting, Esteban left to be with that mess of a Williams and Force India Pack, Pascal stopped coming over as well after Nico and Lewis were starting to try to get him pick sides, and Toto is just fucking oblivious.” he ended with a growl. Max unconsciously huddled into Pierre’s embrace a little more at the threatening sound, eying the Alpha with wide eyes. Valtteri let out a shaky sigh and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’d rather not have a Pack than to stay there.” Valtteri mumbled, tears brimming in his eyes.. Max let out a whine now, promptly climbing over the others to cuddle up against Valtteri’s chest. He knew how much it sucked to not have a Pack where you felt comfortable, and he didn’t wish that on anyone.

Valtteri seemed a little shocked but then carefully wrapped his arms around the Omega. Max sighed contently, feeling surprisingly comfortable as Valtteri gently rubbed his back.

“Everyone deserves a caring Pack.” Max whispered. Val let out a shuddery sigh.

“Thank you.” he answered gently.

~~

It wasn’t a spoken agreement, but everyone knew Valtteri was now part of their Pack. Max found himself looking forward to having the Alpha around. He tried not to show it too much, but he did find himself curled up next to Valtteri more often than not, loving the way Valtteri would protectively hold him close, rubbing his back and growling softly as Max slowly fell asleep.

Kimi had noticed the way Max had attached himself to Valtteri, combined with the tender expression on Valtteri’s face whenever Max was around. He knew what was going on, but didn’t interfere. This was something they had to resolve themselves.

There was one night, when Sebastian had gone to this movie with Pierre and Charles while Kimi stayed in their room, waiting for Max to pass by.

He was just sprawled on the bed, watching a movie, when he heard someone fumbling on the other side of the door. He frowned and walked over, opening the door.

Max looked absolutely terrified, crying and shaking as Sebastian cursed about the lock.

“What happened?” Kimi asked, trying to pull Max close, but the Omega yelped and shrunk away. Seb gave him a worried glance but then looked almost proud.

“He stood up to his father, told him that this Pack was where he wanted to belong.” Seb said. “We saw him as we were going to the movies, I wanted to make sure he came back first.” Kimi smiled before turning back to Max, who was still shaking like crazy.

“Want Valtteri.” Max whimpered as Seb and Kimi urged him into the room. Sebastian immediately took out his phone to call the Finn while Kimi brought Max over to the couch, bringing him close as they sat down.

“No! I want Valtteri!” Max sobbed out. Kimi gave Seb a helpless look, the German trying to call Val for what felt like the thousandth time. Kimi gently held Max in his arms, no matter how much the young man moved around to get away from him.

“Easy darling, you’re safe now, It’s okay.” Kimi cooed, nuzzling the top of Max’s head. Max whined.

“Val…” he tried again, his fear only seeming to worsen, even pushing Kimi away until he was curled up on the couch by himself, Kimi standing next to it, keeping as close as he dared. 

Valtteri suddenly rushed into the room, eyes widening when he sensed Max’s fear.

“Ssh, it’s okay kulta.” Valtteri whispered, kneeling down next to the couch. Max sobbed and almost threw himself into Valtteri’s arms, his chest heaving with his cries. Valtteri nuzzled his neck, hugging him close.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe. I would never let anyone hurt you.” Valtteri whispered to Max as the Omega sobbed. Kimi moved closer, reaching out for Max, but Valtteri angled his body between them, snarling at Kimi in warning. Kimi tensed his jaw and raised an eyebrow. He understood Valtteri was protecting what Kimi assumed was his Mate, but that didn’t mean you could snap at your Pack Alpha like that.

Valtteri lowered his eyes and then bared his neck for Kimi, allowing him closer.

“Sorry.” he whispered, eyes wide. Kimi nodded.

“I understand.” he said, before placing a hand on Max’s shoulder, the Omega whimpering before lifting his head from Valtteri’s shoulder.

“Do you understand what is going on?” Kimi asked softly. Max blushed but nodded, shyly peeking up at Valtteri.

“You’re my Mate.” he whispered. Valtteri nodded and leaned in to press their foreheads together.

“Yes.” Valtteri said breathlessly. Kimi shuffled away a little to give them some privacy, but stayed close enough to keep an eye on Max.

Max swallowed thickly and tilted his head up to place his lips on Valtteri’s. Valtteri let out a soft sound and kissed back, moving his lips slowly. After a moment, he pulled away, nuzzling Max’s throat as the younger man bared it with a pur. 

Kimi got up and walked towards the door, Seb following after him.

“They’ll be okay.” his Beta said softly, grabbing Kimi’s hand to link their fingers together. Kimi pulled him close, kissing him tenderly.

“Yes, they will be.”


End file.
